


Control

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has an encounter with David that doesn't turn out the way he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

   
_How did I lose control of the situation?_ Adam thought to himself, his hands splayed against the wall behind him. He had been told not to touch and something in the other man's voice had implied disobeying the order would result in consequences, and some part of Adam wanted to find out what those consequences were, but at the same time the mouth that was currently sending shivers up his torso might walk away.  
   
And that would be a shame. Because it was a _very_ talented mouth.  
   
Adam gasped as David bit just below one of his ribs. "You're thinking of touching me," David whispered.

Adam nodded, not wanting to lie to those eyes, how could anyone lie to those eyes? "But I'm not," he whispered. David nodded again, his hands still around Adam's hips, fingers slightly tucked in between leather and skin. He kissed Adam again, his beard bristling against Adam's cheek as he whispered, "Touch me."

Adam let out a sigh, parting David's shirt, hands fumbling—fumbling—with buttons and cotton and plaid and he found himself being maneuvered to the bed.

Adam's mind was racing, he never lost control of a situation, but somehow he had opened his hotel room door and seen David and it was over. He had been slammed against the wall, his hello muffled with David's lips, his wrists encircled by David's hands and it wasn't long before he found himself on this bed, arching as David spoke softly in his ear and his hands, his _hands..._

Adam couldn't remember the last time he had let anyone else take control.  
   
And it felt _glorious_.  


End file.
